Past Truths Relived In the Present
by A.Terra
Summary: [READ AN] Hard to explain, but Numbuh 4 isn't who we all thought he was and due to an incident it may all come out...
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This is my first KND fic, and will become very disturbing in future chapters. It will contain mentions of child abuse, rape, self-mutilation, and so on. Also, it may be a bit hard to follow right now but I will explain some of what has happened to Numbuh 4 in the next chapter to help you understand what brought most of his troubles back.   
  
All will be explained in later chapter with quite a bit of detail. Please don't read if any above-mentioned urk's you. Just be forewarned and read at your own risk.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KND or am I in any position to do so at the moment. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of this non-profit piece of fiction. Thanks.  
  
)([*])(  
  
Past Truths Relived In the Present  
  
{prologue}  
  
Wallabee Beatles, better known as Numbuh 4, sighed heavily as he shifted and jumped unconsciously over his rooms clutter to make his way dejectedly to the comfort of his own bed. He was tired, overly so. It was only by sheer persistence and want that his sluggish mind and body continued un-disturbingly to the calling of sleep that so wanted to claim him.  
  
The blonde nearly wept as he finally reached his sweet destination while carefully pulling himself upon the soft frame and molding his tiny body into the warmth the bed and blankets provided. Curling up on his side, knees gently tucked against his chest and soft covers pulled tightly up to his chin Wallabee stared blankly ahead as the days' events washed over him in a sudden rush of guilt, anguish, and above all despair.  
  
"My fault …My fault …All My fault …" The Australian mumbled brokenly over and over again as pictures continued to flash before his glazed eyes.   
  
"Should of told them the truth …Should of trusted …" He sobbed off as memories long blocked off flooded his mind with a startling force rippling and merging with the already bile-rising ones.  
  
One after another deeply hidden memories shattered his already splintered sanity drawing him into a past that he desperately wished to forget. Both new and old agonies plagued his mind with unholy terror making the youngster hide deep within his being where no one could hurt him or he hurt another.  
  
"Bad boy, I'm a very bad boy." Wallabee whimpered even as he threw himself off the comfort of his bed tripping over objects here and there in his distress to get away from something only he could see.  
  
"I've been a very bad boy. Must be Punished!" He screamed out and dropped himself roughly into the nearest corner where he began to slam his head into the wall and claw at his arms with severe intensity.  
  
"Bad boy! Bad boy! Bad Boy!…" The blonde continued to cry piteously even as his forehead began to blossom into an unnatural purple and red as well as bloody, long, ragged gashes formed on his forearms and wrists from his incessant assault on his-self.  
  
…  
  
)([*])(  
  
Review please: good or bad 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N1: Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews. I do appreciate it. ^_^

A/N2: Numbuh 4 is around 5 in this chapter…I don't know how old he is on the show but overall in this fic he is around 9, give or take.

A/N3: This is a short one, sorry. Hopefully the next one will come out faster & longer. So until then…enjoy…cry…weep…punch…kick…scream…kill…

Disclaimer: See Prologue…

Warnings (4 this chapter): AU, OOC, Angst, Child-Abuse  
  


)([*])(  
  
  


Past Truths Relived In the Present  
{Chapter 1}  
  


((((PAST))))

"Wrong!" The stern accented voice of a woman grated out poisonously while the echoing sound of a ruler smacking onto tender flesh reverberated throughout the now silent household.

Only a tiny whimper of pain escaped bruised and bloody lips at the action, before tear clouded eyes watched fearfully as said ruler cruelly smashed into the sheets of music with uncanny precision and strength. Unable to hide the flinch that overtook his frail body or the fine tremors that were silently running through him, the blonde viciously bit into his bottom lip until the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and senses. While it did little to sooth his aching heart and body the fresh pain helped to drown out the reality that was currently suffocating him, even if it was just for a few pitiful moments.

"Now do it again, and try to get it right this time huh Wallabee." Harsh eyes narrowed disgustedly at the child, just daring him to try and disobey or talk back.

"Yes Mam…" The tiny five year old sniffled out nodding, even as his now red fingers and palms unconsciously rested back into starting position to lay gently upon the keys.

"Good, and it better be perfect. I want my ears to practically bleed with the poetry, rhythm, and elegance of the song that unfortunately your nasty little fingers are soiling." Mrs. Beatles snarled angrily at her son, before harshly cuffing Wallabee upon the side of the head to make her point clear.

"Yes Mum. Sorry Mum." Wallabee crocked out between tightly clenched teeth, and shook his head slightly to help remove dizziness that threatened to topple him over.

"Sorry! That's a laugh. We'll see how sorry you are when your father gets home you little shit." She laughed out cryptically, eyeing the small boy with a hooded expression.  


The Australian woman snickered to herself, clearly missing the horrified and hurt look upon her sons' face, as she sat there absent-mindedly dreaming of the sweet punishment her 'precious' son would receive when her husband finally returned from work.

"How delicious." A cruel smirk appeared upon her face and her lips were hungrily licked even as the smooth, sweet notes of Wallabee's playing hummed sadly through the household with a sense of finality.  
  
  


…  
  
  


)([*])(  
  
  


Review please: good or bad.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Please don't hurt me.   
  
A/N2: I just want to thank all of you for the reviews. You all are great.  
  
A/N3: All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. Sorry if it offends any of you.  
  
A/N4: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NICE OR FOR MINORS. I AM WARNING YOU NOW TO READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE EACH CHAPTER BEFORE MOVING ON. IT IS SEMI-DEATILED BUT NOT DRAWN OUT. IT'S JUST SO YOU CAN GET THE PICTURE (AS NASTY AS IT IS). IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE ANY OF THE BELOW MENTIONED PLEASE DO N.O.T READ. THANKS!  
  
Warnings(4 this chapter): CHILD ABUSE, NON-CONSENSUAL SEX (RAPE), INCEST, and other nastiness.  
  
IF YOU'RE UP TO IT......THEN BY ALL MEANS LOOK BELOW.

/

. . . .   
  
Past Truths Relived In the Present  
  
{Chapter 2}  
  
Taking a desperately quick glance from the corner of his rich brown eyes, the blonde sadly watched as darkness slowly descended upon the Beatles household through the dingy, old curtains displayed over his living room window. He could barely make out the dead lawn in front of his house, or the neighbors' perfectly manicured houses through the small slit in the fabric, but he knew it was coming. Could feel it deep within his bones.  
  
The small child unconsciously scrunched up his face into a grimace and yelped in pain as another swift, hard smack graced his already bloody, red stained knuckles. '26...' He silently added to his ever-growing count of hits.  
  
"Pay attention boy!" The incessant snarl of his mother purred hungrily into the child's' ear.  
  
"Y...y...e...e...s...s...s...mum." Wallabee whispered though his tears and once again began the horrific song much to his mothers' growing excitement.  
  
Sniffing once or twice to the beat of the notes as to not bring anymore damage upon himself, the Australian boy stared blankly ahead at his dreaded sheets of music. He blinked rapidly every once in awhile as a fresh batch of tears continued to descend down his rosy cheeks and blur his sight.  
  
"Good boy." The women smiled wantonly at the sleek, pale form of her son as his nimble, yet lovely bruised fingers danced across the piano with such an elegant ease and grace.  
  
"Such a good, handsome boy." Mrs. Beatle hummed happily as she lightly placed down her ruler on the piano top and gracefully stood up.  
  
Placing her small hands upon her sons' shoulders, the women began to message and lightly kiss any exposed area of skin before roughly pulling her son away from the piano, with a surprised yelp, and dragging him to the floor.  
  
"Mummy wants to play now hun." She whispered sultrily even as her hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off his thin frame.  
  
"Will you let mummy play luv?" The tinniest of caresses across his wet cheeks, and silky soft blonde hair shifted out of his angelic face.  
  
"M..m...m...u...u....u...m...mm, NO!" Wallabee shook his head vigorously, tears overflowing his eyes, and body shaking with shock.  
  
"Awe, but pet...you are to gorgeous for me not to." She laughed loudly in her sons terrified face before eagerly dispatching her child of his clothes.  
  
He knew it was coming, could feel it in the very depths of his soul. It didn't make it any easier though. Knowing that the person who was suppose to love you, take care of you, cradle you when hurt, keep all the monsters away had suddenly become the worst monster of all.  
  
. . . . . .   
  
"What do we have here?" A heavily accented, deep voice questioned from the open doorway.  
  
Mr. Beatles grinned at the sight of his naked wife covering his equally naked, crying, struggling son on the floor as she moved up and down on his tiny frame bucking wildly as if riding a horse.  
  
Not at all surprised at her husbands' abrupt appearance or his stupidly invoked question as to what they were doing; the women merely raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and licked her lips seductively. Even with her attention slightly drawn her hands continued to play and scratch at her son's nipples while she lunged up and down on his small cock eliciting a glorious scream each thrust of her wiggling hips.  
  
"Playing with the pet." She harshly nipped at Wallabee's earlobe, making the boy cry out and shiver ever so prettily that she did it again, and again.  
  
"Want to play too luv." Her eyes danced insanely with fire as she gave her son one last bruising kiss to his lips and a shimming of her hips before pulling up and off her child, and making him stand infront of his father with legs spread wide apart, arms behind his back, and head bowed.  
  
Mr. Beatles couldn't help but stare in surprised lust at the feast layed out right before him. His eyes glowed with a savage hunger as he watched his beautiful wife place the pretty doll of a son into a very open and submissive pose. He couldn't stop the needy moan from escaping, or the unconscious caress to his cloth cover cock by his hand as his wife danced infront of Wallabee for a few seconds, breasts bouncing delightfully, before she dropped heavily to the floor and pulled her now struggling boy to her and wickedly swallowing his flaccid prick in her warm mouth. She smiled triumphantly as she tasted herself on him making her self work faster and harder to make him cum.  
  
"Noooooo......Mummy........Nooooooooo!" Wallabee wailed in ultimate terror again as the women he called mother continued to suck and lick at him with a humiliating eagerness.  
  
His small, hurt hands tried to smack and hit the women off, going as fair as pulling her hair roughly before a strong grip stopped him. His legs were just as soon entangled and caught.  
  
"Da?" The boy whimpered looking up at the tall man with a long river of tears and snot trailing down his red face.  
  
"Hush pretty pet, it's time to play." He smiled lustfully before placing both the boys' wrists in one hand and began to trail his other hand up and down the boys' ass and sides.  
  
"Yes, definitely time to play." Mr. Beatles laughed harshly before pulling the trembling boys' head to the side and roughly shoving his tongue into the smaller boys' mouth. Mrs. Beatles watched from her continuos sucking and chuckled as her husband began to eagerly thrust his cloth cover cock again her sons bare backside.  
  
'Delicious.' She groaned giddily before putting her all back into bringing her son off.

To Be Continued...


End file.
